


Alpha Schnee

by Kickberry



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Dom - Freeform, F/M, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: A captured Weiss is forced to play by her brother's rules when it comes time for her to decide her new place in life.





	Alpha Schnee

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what Whitley’s age is. It’s safe to assume it’s alright that he’s considered old enough to be in a regular smut story. If the show says I’m wrong, then I’ll just change this story into the appropriate category.

On both knees, Weiss stared at a stone wall. Sweat spilled down her face and long, pearl hair. The droplets sprinkled past her breasts, stomach, even thighs. Hours before, the princess had been stripped of her clothes by rogue androids. The same assailants stuffed her inside this room, chained her wrists to the iron binds linked to the steel wall.

Right after the rogue robots left, she struggled. Weiss tried glyphs, but they didn’t work for unknown reasons. She tried to thrash about and yank on her binds, but the chains barely cracked, absolute bitchproof. She tried screaming, threatening any who could hear her that she would unleash her wrath on anyone - castrate or rip out ovaries. Her threats were full of colorful imagery meant to scare every known race of Remnant.

When nothing happened, Weiss settled for patience (in layman’s term, gave up). She tried to get comfortable, change the way she sat on her ass and legs. The princess also adjusted to not mind the heat, although her body continued to produce sweat. Under the ceiling light, the wetness made her skin shine like a wondrous fountain statue (that damn bare-ass cupid tinkling out drinking water with his penis).

The wait bored Weiss. She allowed her mind to drift, shift through different thoughts and memories. Several involved her times at Beacon, some of a cute gal she had not seen for a long time. This person helped Weiss live a happy life, a gift that made her aware of feelings she’s never had before concerning anyone.

This forlorn feeling disappeared when a lock unbolted from the door. Weiss stood straight up, a habitual need to appear dignified. She donned a hardened gaze as the door opened. Rage filled her heart as she identified her guest.

“Hello sister, enjoying your stay in this room?”

Weiss glared at a young man. Like hers, his hair was snowy white, but short. His blue vest, tie, and dark dress pants made him look like the same dork she spoke to at their last conversation.

“Whitley, I’m surprised to see you.” Weiss gritted her teeth. She moved her arms to rattle the chains. “Is this any way to treat family? If you were going to bind me, might as well have made them comfortable.”

The dork expressed an evil grin. “I’m afraid those are necessary. After all, you fight like those barbarians. I am careful, so much I placed you in this room that negates Aura energy. This is all thanks to Atlas’s finest creators manifesting tools that can tame the lesser beings of this world.”

Weiss bit her tongue; she never heard of this invention. So lost in pondering, she didn’t prepare for the moment when Whitley pounced forward to slap her across the face.

“See? No little force field is here to protect you.” The evil brother clapped his palms against her cheeks with an evil cackle. From each strike, Weiss felt her head get knocked from one side to the next. When he stopped, she breathed deep as her marred skin adopted a scarlet shade.

“Oh brother, did father deny you a birthday present?” The princess spat at the ground. “Because I’m not really sure why you’re treating me this way unless the recent change of legacy had gone to your head.”

Whitley rubbed his red fingers (from slapping? What a pussy). “Well, I did take away what was once yours. That will always be my greatest triumph.” He ruffled his sister’s hair, made a mess out of it. “And if father did give me a present, it would be you. See, he caught wind of your escape plan. I volunteered to handle it with some help from our assets.”

Weiss’s eyes widened. The dork smirked, “Let me guess. You’re worried about that bumbling butler. I finally had the nerve to do us all a favor and send him away for a long time.”

Whitley glanced at the smooth edges of his fingernails. “It always worried me that he stuck around longer than the last one. Men like him usually become molesters; he might have tried to use my beautiful body for his sick desires.”

The princess couldn’t roll her eyes. She was silent, distraught that her closest ally was no longer around. She even dreaded he may never be seen again.

“But enough gloating, I think it’s time we get to this evening’s agenda.” Whitley kneeled before his sister. He caressed the side of her cheek with the back of his hand. “Compared to Winter, you always had the smoothest skin. It’s a shame you’re ruining it by living the life of a dirty mercenary.”

Weiss snapped her head to the side. “What are you doing? D-don’t touch me like that!”

“As if you have a choice.” The rich dork slapped her face before he dug his fingers into her cheek in a shaky grip. “Nobody knows you’re here. Even then, who would dare speak against the heir of the most powerful company in the world?”

Whitley tilted his sister’s head to plant a kiss on her cheek. Next, he slid his tongue across the same area. Disgusted, Weiss seethed until she found the idea to slam the ball of her foot into the dork’s stomach. When he backed off with an, “Oof,” she swung out her other leg to land a roundhouse into her sibling’s face.

Whitley collapsed onto the floor, banged against the solid metal. Grinning, Weiss rubbed her wet cheek with a shoulder. “I do not need someone to help me kick your ass, you little shit. Touch me again and your precious rubies are Dust!”

The soft heir crawled backwards. At a safe distance, he wiped his mouth with a hand. He glanced at it to see a sliver of blood on the skin. His face morphed through many emotions - mostly anger and shock - until it settled onto twisted ecstasy.

“So uncivilized. I suppose you’ve adopted this behavior from that pack of wild Huntress, RWBY as I recall.” Whitley chuckled, “I find it strangely titillating. Such behavior is not acceptable for a Schnee. Father was right to rely on me to carry out the legacy; you’ve degenerated during your time at that daycare for roughians.”

Weiss bared her teeth, furious her sibling insulted her team and Beacon. She became worried after Whitley clapped his hands (couldn’t snap cause he doesn’t want to ruin his manicure) to summon two, metallic bodies from the door.

The princess scanned the new arrivals, the humanoid tin cans. Their white plates and helmets attributed to the Atlesian Knights, robotic foot soldiers, Atlas’s finest cannon fodder.

“Restrain her.”

By Whitley’s command, each robot grabbed one of Weiss’s ankles. She thrashed about as they spread them apart to reveal her snatch, a pink tulip bud.

“It’s a shame, you were groomed under a Schnee standard.” The dork sibling landed on his knees. He scooted towards his sister, closed in on her frustrated face. When his lips almost touched hers, she uncurled her lips to reveal her teeth. When she opened her mouth, the robots used grabbed her jaws. Their hands stopped the chompers from going down.

“So naughty, but predictable.” Whitley smooched her cheek. He reached into her mouth with two fingers to grab her wet tongue. “See, this is why I’ll never become a Hunter. They prefer to teach you how to use muscle over brawn. A Schnee would know better than to labor when they can have others do it for them.”

Weiss breathed hot hair into her brother’s face. This was all she could do; biting and kicking were out of the question. Hands still tied, she was helpless to stop her brother from rubbing her tongue with his digits. He pulled her muscle far out, enough to slide his own over the pink flesh.

Like a knife spreading butter over bread, Whitley worked his tongue over his sister’s. The princess panted, stimulated by the strangest kiss she’s had to date.

“Your breath smells sweet. That molesting butler must have fed you some crumpets, cupcakes?”

The princess tried to curse. Her words came out incoherent. The jaws barely budged against the robots’ fingers as Whitley filled the space with his hand. When the fingers touched the roof of her mouth, she gagged.

“Yes, this will do just fine.” The dork retracted his limb. He undid his belt. Weiss huffed through her nose, fearing the acts her sibling would do to her body. She became distressed when Whitley shoved down his loose pants to expose blue briefs.

Despair turned into confusion after Whitley slid off the underpants. Weiss peered before her body shook, giggled at the sight of her brother’s small penis. Even erect, it was four inches at best (should have looked at his feet).

“Ha ha, laugh while you still can.” The poor-endowed brat slapped his sausage against the outstretched tongue. Despite its size, Weiss couldn’t hold back a shiver as she tasted bitter pre-cum, smelled vanilla soap. Whitley rubbed his small schlong against her cheek before he grabbed her head to thrust the entire length inside her mouth.

Disgusted, Weiss breathed through her nose. Her mouth produced saliva, drooled all over the cock that felt like a popsicle, tasted like asparagus. She tried not to gag as Whitley pumped his dick in and out of her mouth. Her skin crawled every time his small, white pubic hairs reached her lips. Few minutes, this forced blowjob went on until warm droplets splattered all over her mouth.

The spontaneous spurts forced the princess to swallow the bitter drink. When her sibling pulled out, she gasped for air with loud puffs.

“Quite the appearance, Weiss. You look like a bitch in heat.” Whitley tapped his cock against his sister’s face. “Would you prefer to have something bigger? Or do you get a rise from the one taboo: mating with those vile creatures, that furry slave race?” He brushed a finger against her shaved armpit, make her twitch. “According to one source, you actually prefer women. It must have been heavenly, working with an all-female team.”

The brat expressed a devious smile. “And there is that one girl. Red hood, dark hair, full of spirit; she’s an absolute angel compared to most. Yes, Ruby Rose could make a nice pet for the Company.”

A fire burned in Weiss’s eyes. Damning futility, she thrashed again. The force of her jerks shook her metallic captors. She used this new rage to spite her oppressor, give him one less second to deny him her body.

Whitley frowned and took a step back. “Oh dear, now I have angered you.” He raised a hand, snapped fingers. The androids whirred before a hot, electric current ran from their body into Weiss’s. The shock was brief, yet powerful enough to make her limp. Smoky wisps rose from her body as the robots pulled away their hands.

“See, dear sister, you can no longer be as selfish as you were, going against father’s wishes. You are hereby not a Schnee, but our property.” Whitley kicked off his shoes. He slammed the bottom of his foot into the princess’s face. “Understand? All of your former privileges have been liquidated. And so long as you cannot cooperate, I will do what must be done to uproot the bad seeds that influenced you into this horrendous lifestyle.”

Weiss retched from the fecal stink of her brother’s foot. Its hot, soft bottom rubbed against her face like a dirty rag. She closed her eyes and mouth, endured this torture until her brother pulled away.

“Perhaps as a first step, I’ll hire some ‘friends’ to take care of that ragtag group, Ruby. Just thinking about such gals, those ‘chicks with dicks,’ revolt me a bit.”

“W-wait!” Weiss bit her tongue after Whitley glanced her way. Just now, she acted against the way she wanted to be, a cold-hearted rebel. Asking the brat to stop only meant she was willing to give into his demands, lose her pride as a free person.

But the princess didn’t see any other way out, not when Whitley had proven his willingness to carry out his will in despicable mannerisms. The only hope Weiss had was to comply for now, wait for a time when she can gain the upper hand against her bastard of a brother.

“Just...please, leave them alone. I’ll do what you want.”

“Oh, so easily?” the brat tittered “For now, I’ll accept that. After all, you’re not the first of our family to be in this position It’s thanks to her why I’m positive you’ll become a good girl soon.”

Weiss tried to deduce her sibling’s words. Her confusion cleared when the door slid open again. Another android came in. It carried a load that made the heiress freeze from horror.

“W-winter?”

This name belonged to the taller, oldest member of the Schnee family. In Weiss’s opinion, the elder sister was also the strongest, more beautiful of the bunch.

This same, marvelous figure had appeared before her naked. Her melon breasts and sculptured stomach were bare for all eyes to see. Her large buttocks and slim back rested against the android’s body, her thighs perched on its arms. The elder’s hands were tied around the robot’s neck.

The only elegant detail found on the restrained Winter was her hair, still in its usual braided style. Her mouth’s red ball gag and blindfold made her appear like a human sex doll ready to be used.

It saddened Weiss to see the oldest sibling pant against her mouth gag with crimson cheeks. Her red, swollen vagina also caused some concern.

“Whitley, what did you do to her?!”

“I merely reconditioned her.” The incestuous brother walked over to Winter. He slid a hand against her large thigh, ran it up until he could fondle a breast - twerk the nipple. The tied-up whore shook her head and puffed into her wet ball gag.

“See, it’s a funny story. From time to time, like most healthy men my age, I would look up some interesting erotica online. Have you heard of hentai?”

The chipper Whitley shook his head. “Rhetorical question, you just need to know some of its stories on bondage and cuckolding intrigued me. When I considered its practice, I searched through Winter’s personal devices. How shocking it was for me to discover the messages she shared with our very own General Ironwood.”

Weiss bit her lip as she figured out the general plot of her brother’s story.

“So after threatening to reveal her scandalous affair, she gave herself up. I proceeded to use her as I saw fit.” Whitley slid a finger against Winter’s pussy. The restrained woman coughed and shivered as juices trickled from her snatch. “We had so much fun. I came up with new ideas. She merely acted as my guinea pig.”

The brat went behind the bondage android. He opened its hatch to take out a shiny, blue object. Its shape resembled a penis. The hole at the bottom of its cylindrical shape would have also fit the same sex organ, a smaller one.

“Believe it or not, this brain child became a hit.” Whitley fit the new tool over his dick. He sighed as it slid on, nice and snug. “The test audience loved it so much, they demanded for more. Father even considered creating a limited supply, so we and our closest friends can finally get a leg up on the procreation race.”

The tool bloated twice its size. Weiss gasped as she watched the tool grow until it was almost a foot long.

“It’s made of something similar to memory foam. When worn over our skin, it would also stimulate our bodies into producing double the amount of elements required for sex.” Whitley winked as he shook his hip to make the huge schlong bounce. “Faunus, even Humans of different skin color will find themselves outmatched by the men of Atlas, some women if they wish take part. We prefer fairness for our ‘special’ elitists.”

Weiss’s mind became hazy. A new wave of heat and sweat overtook her body. Even her tits and pussy became sore. Her eyes focused on her brother, not only his dick. She too became struck by incest fever, desiring to mate with her own sibling.

“See, even you can’t deny the pheromones this invention produces for me.” Whitley gave Winter’s pussy a good slap to make her groan. The elder’s body quaked, small streams of her natural fluids poured out of every hole in her body, including ass.

Ignoring Winter, the dominant brat walked over to the second, female Schnee. Weiss’s eyes followed his bouncing cock right to the point where Whitley lowered himself to her level.

On his knees, the well-endowed brother took hold of his sister’s thighs. “So whether you like it or not, I am about to fuck your brains out, Weiss. Even that Ruby girl will never be able to pleasure you like I can.”

And the princess believed him. She knew his cock was about to stretch her wide and deep so all foreigners of Atlas will never be able to pleasure her. Her options to reject this were few. She didn’t consider them, somewhat curious and eager enough to let the cockhead press against the entrance to her snatch.

When the dick ripped through, Weiss squealed. Her face strained as Whitley yanked on her legs to put her body in a more fuckable angle. She cried, “Ah,” many times like the notes she sung in music practice. Her voice reached a higher pitch once her incestuous lover tore through her hymen.

“So you were a virgin.” Whitley licked his lips with heavy breaths. “Oh, you cannot believe how much this invention allows me to feel. By the way, I haven’t decided on a name yet. Oh well, back to the drawing board.”

Weiss could only pant as she felt blood slide out of her vagina. She huffed after her brother dug deeper into her hole. Grabbing her waist intensified the pain; the penis forced itself deeper inside.

“And when I tap this edge here, the real magic begins.”

Weiss’s eyes saw white dots. It took her seconds to realize intense pain coursed through her body. She looked down to see a small bump formed on her stomach. Whitley’s tool grew again, to the point where it pushed against the womb enough to make its shape visible on her skin.

“Pull out!” The pain forced Weiss to let out a high-pitched scream. “Please, pull out. Ow, it hurts. Whitley, get this thing out of me, you little shit!”

“Sure.” The brat retreated. Weiss found some relief until the dick plunged back into her snatch, making her experience the same pain. “Break is over. Now sing for me a lovely requiem to commemorate this moment.”

The princess cried out an ugly tune. This sound related to the pain of the large cock reshaping her pussy, stretching it wide beyond a natural limit. Minutes later, Weiss’s voice changed. Not screams, but pants and moans came out, those of an erotic nature. Her inner walls tightened around the cock as she went through an orgasm.

“See, it’s starting to feel good.” Whitley pounded his sister with more stamina than most can imagine coming from his thin physique. “You have my permission to express this new emotion. There is no shame in acting like a slut, this is all done to make you one.”

Weiss held back her voice, tried to spite her dirty brother. The relentless dick slams weakened her resolve, elicited small grunts from her throat. Two orgasms made her groan louder; she was losing the battle.

At one point, Whitley speared into her g-spot. Cumming, Weiss let out the loudest squeal. Her natural lube dripped onto the huge cock.

“You are so wet. Even Winter didn’t spew this much.” The brat jerked his hips around. Weiss’s squirming was still detained by the two androids holding her ankles and arms on their respective sides.

“It’s almost time for me to release something nice.” Whitley placed the bottom of Weiss’s knees onto his shoulders. He nailed his dick into the pussy like a piledriver, using long and hard strokes. The sensitive princess spewed tears, sweat, and vagina juices everywhere.

For his final act, the brother pushed his cock into the womb. After a bump appeared on his sister’s stomach, he grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her. She didn’t reject this; her mind was too hazy, thoughts blank from the relentless dick ramming.

Warmth filled Weiss’s lower body. She felt Whitley’s meat sword spew his babymaking formula into her womb. This new brand of heat made her vagina tighten its hold on the dick, naturally accept the dominant male’s semen.

Once the impregnation stopped with small spurts, Whitley pulled back. His cock stretched long; it struggled to get out of the pussy’s grip. With a yank, he got the schlong out with a pop. The open, ruined hole smelled raw as white goo poured out.

“Amazing, that you could make this kind of face after your best effort not to do so.”

Whitley’s comment made Weiss realize her lips had curved into a goofy smile. She tried to remove it, but her muscles would not let her.

“Interesting, you might convert faster than Winter did.” The seaty brat skipped over to his restrained sister. “Of course, she did handle the general’s iron wood. How fucking ridiculous, the name itself would surely attract the sluttiest, oldest member of our trio into his arms.”

As Whitley snickered, he glided his hands across Winter’s thighs. She shook and puffed into her gag, obviously aroused.

“Are you that desperate to go next?” The brat leaned forward to work on the ball gag’s straps. When he finished, Whitley pulled the red object out of his prisoner’s mouth, dragged a line of thick spit with it. “If you want it, all you have to do is say the magical words.”

“Master, master, please give it to me.” Winter’s pleading came with a twisted smile. “I didn’t want Weiss to see or hear this, but that smell is driving me insane!”

The elder sister became wild, tossed her head around like a maniac. Her robotic captor almost fell over, but adjusted its balance to keep its hold over Winter. As Weiss watched all of this, she saw no sign of her sister’s elegance, not an inkling.

“So long as you want it,” Whitley sneered. He slapped Winter’s breasts all around, jiggle about like jello. He grabbed his half-erect cock to slap it against the pussy, its clitoris. “But my asset doesn’t feel encouraged. You’re not asking for it the right way. Do it, let our young sister hear the magic words that she’ll learn to say someday as well.”

“Fuck me until my womb is full of your cum!” Winter gasped. Her breaths came out hard and heavy, tongue out like a breeding bitch. “Dump it all in, impregnate me! Don’t give anymore to her! Give it to me!”

Weiss felt ashamed of her sister’s depravity. Yet, she couldn’t look away when Whitley placed his cock against the wet pussy, see the hole unleash more fluids in preparation. Winter’s pants grew louder, growing excited as the rest of the huge cock entered the crevice.

“Yes, agh, yes! Ah, aah!”

Juices sprinkled out of the snatch. Most covered the enterance, the rest shot all over the area. Weiss blinked as several droplets reached her body, hot love drops.

“She couldn’t do that the first time we had sex.” Whitley grunted as he moved his hips, used all of his strength to work on his older sister’s love canal. “And she’ll display more shameless behaviors as we continue. So watch, Weiss. Remember what you see because you’ll learn to do the same as her by the end of this month, or next week. There is so much for me to experiment. You’ll make another, splendid test subject compared to this worn-out slut.”

Weiss shivered from dread and despair. This changed when after Whitley started to fuck Winter into a mind-blowing orgasm. The bystander grew aroused, intrigued, even jealous that she had to wait. When it came her turn again, the princess realized she desired the breeding tool from desire and desperation.

As days passed, Weiss no longer feared or loathed her brother. Through his temperament, she learned to obey and enjoy submitting to his will as his incestuous cum dumpster, his cum-loving bitch.

* * *

Ruby never felt so excited in her life. By some miracle, she received mail from Weiss, a paper bag. The hooded scythe-wielder dug inside the package to fish out a disc. The attached note asked her to see it; its wording implied happy tidings for all who saw it.

Thrilled, she invited the rest of Team RNGR to sit in front of a table that was in their hotel room. Using a yellow laptop they ‘borrowed,’ Ruby inserted the disk into the slot hole. While the rest of the team sat on the room’s two beds, she sat closer to the machine on the floor.

Next to Ren, Nora shushed, “It’s starting. Everybody, quiet!”

Alone on the other bed, Jaune leaned towards his hooded friend. “Finally, we get to see how she’s doing. Excited?”

“Yes, I really am.” Ruby blushed and bounced about. She stopped when the screen blinked on to reveal an image of Weiss’s face.

“Hi Ruby,” the princess greeted. “I hope this message reached you. Whitley said he was confident it would. He’s a very resourceful man.”

Ruby tilted her head. She only remembered the foreign name as a brother, a relative Weiss didn’t mention as often, out of some implied discomfort.

“A lot of things happened to me in the past weeks, changes that hurt. Whitley did it all to me. I kind of hoped you would come save me, just one of these days to make him stop.”

The princess started to pant. Her body also went up and down like she was doing jumping jacks. Ruby didn’t like these movements or the sadness in her partner’s voice.

“But then, it all became better. My brother helped me see the light in all that was white. He helped me feel so good, I thought you would like to become a part of it as well.”

The camera panned out to show the rest of the area, her steel dungeon. Weiss herself hopped on a smaller man, his giant blue cock. Like a whore, the princess rode the flesh rod cowgirl style. Sweat and her untied hair flew all over the air.

Like the rest of the watchers, Ruby’s face melted into that of horror. Her shock grew when Weiss raised her head with an ecstatic grin and screamed. Liquid spilled out of her pussy; she just came.

“Oh, oh, you can’t believe how good my brother’s fat cock is!” The heiress added twists to her hops, drilled her vagina’s insides onto the penis. The wetness caused slaps to ring out every time her ass cheeks met her lover’s legs. From the back, Whitley chuckled at the sight of his sister’s slutty attitude.

Ruby glanced at one side to see Ren cover Nora’s eyes with his hands. The ginger-haired girl tried to move her head, take a peek at the huge cock. The scythe-wielder looked the other way to see Jaune stare at the screen with red eyes, pupils screaming jealousy.

“And ma-master Whitley said if you come over, he’ll give you the same treatment!” Weiss extended her hand out towards the screen. “So please come soon. He’s already invited the others. If you get here first, he’ll make you his exclusive maid with me. I want you, my best partner, to come so we can be together again!”

The last comment made Ruby blush. The image confused her more than ever, especially when she felt love for the princess. Her pondering made her ignore the rest of the video, just a long porno that ended with the brother cumming inside his lover. When Weiss screamed that she might have been impregnated, the screen became replaced by an ad for Whitley’s sex toy.

Snapping fingers returned Ruby’s consciousness to reality. She looked up to see Jaune lean over his bed with hand hovering near her face. He asked, “So what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know.” Ruby looked down. “I don’t even know how this happened. I mean, her brother having sex with her like that? Is that normal?”

“Nope, not normal, but everyone always figured those Schnees snorted too much Dust for their own good.” Nora reached over for her Scroll and dialed the number on the screen. Ren poked her shoulder and asked, “Why are you dialing?”

The ginger-haired girl smiled, mischievously. “For a new toy. Don’t worry, silly, the ad said it’s for guys only. We’re getting you an upgrade.”

While the couple ‘argued’ about the toy, Jaune went over to the laptop. He pressed a button to eject the disc before he turned it off. “Gonna go to the lobby. I’ll throw this downstairs, no need to have a trauma-induced show here for us to see again.”

“Why do it there when you can do it here?”

The blonde paused from Ren’s question. Still nervous, he explained, “I-I have something to do there. It’s on the way, so no need to thank me for doing this.”

Jaune ran out before anybody could stop him. Nora rolled her eyes before she restarted the earlier discussion on why she thought Ren needed an upgrade.

 In the meantime, Ruby didn’t care about the shenanigans. She weighed her options, wondered what was more important to do now. This dilemma continued throughout the evening, after everyone settled their matters and went to bed. In pajamas, Ruby stared at her Scroll’s dark screen.

Before she went to bed, the scythe-wielder looked up tickets for Atlas and bough them. Despite the risks, Ruby was willing to go to Atlas to see her partner. She wanted to help her, became willing enough to face the consequences for trying.

**Author's Note:**

> Even if this story is setup to look like the first part of a series, it is more of a one-shot.
> 
> Till next time, happy fapping,
> 
> Kickberry


End file.
